Debe ser el Alcohol
by Shounen Bat
Summary: Su última noche, la última oportunidad. Franz x Albert
1. Chapter 1

Lo había dicho sin pensar pero estaba tan furioso, tan dolido que en ese momento no le importó. Retar al Conde a duelo era una derrota segura, pero ¿qué mas daba? Debía defender su honor después de todo… aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Ahora se encontraba junto a su eterno amigo en el lugar tan propio de ellos, tan recurrido en tantas otras ocasiones; el viejo escondite.

Claro, sin siquiera imaginar la verdadera finalidad de todo eso.

Fase 1; La rabia

-Vamos, bebe esto, te sentirás mejor- Franz le ofrecía más licor al moreno.

-Aún no lo puedo creer… no puede ser…- murmuraba Albert para sí mismo.

-Escucha- el jóven vertía el líquido amarillo en su vaso- debes superar esto. Es difícil, lo sé, pero ya te había advertido en lo que te estabas metiendo. Tarde o temprano algo así sucedería y creeme, es lo mejor.

-Pero él parecía tan sincero, tan bueno conmigo… estaba seguro de que éramos grandes amigos, que para él, yo era de las personas mas cercanas que tenía- su voz temblaba. Hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar una vez más pero las lágrimas insistían en salir- soy un grandísimo idiota.

A Franz, aquella situación lo tranquilizaba bastante. Finalmente, aquel Conde había sacado a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones, finalmente Albert comprendió que la imagen que tenía de ese hombre en su mente, no existía. Y aún así, la escena de esos momentos le partía el corazón. Verlo así, destrozado, traicionado, era algo que le provocaba desesperación. Cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarlo, de decirle que olvidara todo eso, que lo tenía a él, quien jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así, que lo amaba…

Pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca. Sabía que lo que sentía era algo que debería guardárselo siempre, por más que doliera, por más que sufriera…

-Tranquilízate. No tienes la culpa de que sujetos como ese existan y utilicen a personas inocentes.

-Pero tú me lo dijiste. Me lo advertiste tantas veces y yo, como hipnotizado por su presencia, no quería abrir los ojos. ¿Esque acaso soy tan débil?- Albert ya terminaba su primer vaso.

-Bueno…

-¡Dímelo! ¡Necesito saberlo!- el jóven golpeó con el vaso ya vacío, la vieja mesa de madera.

-Débil talvez no sea la palabra. Yo diría que eres muy bueno.

-¿Bueno? ¿De corazón dices?

-Claro. Aún eres muy ingenuo y por lo mismo, tu corazón es más puro que el de la gran mayoría- sonrió.

-Querrás decir más estúpido…

-No digas eso. A la gente le agradas tal cual eres. Hoy en día, eso es algo inusual por lo que se valora más.

-Tú también… ¿tú también opinas eso?- el muchacho preguntó al tiempo que volvía a llenar su vaso, ofreciéndole mas a Franz.

-Por supuesto. No por nada eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

-Claro… como sea…

El rubio se limitaba a observar a Albert mientras éste bebía una vez más. Esperaría hasta que acabara la última gota de alcohol que había en el lugar.

Si, así debía ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Fase 2; Resignación

-Esto está muy bueno- ya había terminado otro vaso y pedía más.

-Jajaja, hacía tiempo que no te veía con tantas ganas de beber- Franz sacaba otra botella.

-Qué estás diciendo. Yo siempre estoy listo- la embriagues de Albert comenzaba a hacerse notar

-Si, como digas. Aquí tienes.

-Lo digo en serio… todos creen que soy un pobre iluso pero eso se acabó. ¡A partir de este instante dejaré de ser el antiguo Albert que todos conocen!- se puso de pie y alzó el vaso.

-¿En serio? Y dime¿cómo será el nuevo Albert?- Franz estaba ansioso de escuchar el discurso de su amigo ya ebrio.

-Será fuerte como… como una roca. Todos lo respetarán y además… ¡matará con la mirada!

-¿Matará con la… mirada?- el rubio con esto último, hacía esfuerzos por no soltar unas carcajadas tremendas que tenía guardadas.

-¡Por supuesto! Mis ojos serán rudos y transmitirán un mensaje de peligro a todo aquel que intente acercarse mas de la cuenta- Albert entonces lo miró con lo que sería su supuesta "mirada asesina", practicando primero con su amigo- ¿y bien¿qué te parece?

Pero aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Franz, como humano que era, no pudo contener más la risa, estallando en su propia cara.

-Pero qué… ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Perdona… perdón, ejem- tosió para calmarse- ¿no crees que siendo así, la gente te tendrá miedo? Terminarás quedándote sólo

-Esa es precisamente la idea. Escucha, no me interesa lo que los demás piensen mientras los que conozco sepan quién soy realmente. Tú por ejemplo, sabes que en realidad estoy fingiendo y no te alejarás¿verdad?- esto último lo dijo con una mirada de esas que convencían a cualquiera.

¿Por qué debía ser de esa manera? Maldición¿esque acaso no podía ser menos lindo? Así, era imposible negársele… bueno, siempre había sido de esa manera después de todo, pero era algo que no le facilitaba las cosas en absoluto.

-Pero tú mismo estás diciendo que esa "faceta" que usarás, no es tu verdadero yo. Entonces en realidad tú no quieres cambiar totalmente. Te gusta tu manera de ser.

-Pues… no sé si me guste pero tú dijiste que así le agradaba a los que me conocen y no quiero alejarlos- dicho esto, agachó la cabeza, como si acabase de hacer algo malo.

-Tonto- se acercó a él y con gesto fraternal, posó su mano sobre su cabeza- hagas lo que hagas, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Ya viste, lo que te acaba de pasar es la prueba mas concreta de ello. Soportamos tu fanatismo hacia aquel tipo Jajaja

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero qué¿Nos vez alejados acaso? Acaso yo no estoy ahora junto a ti, soportando tu borrachera?

-Cállate- pero Franz logró sacar unas risas de su querido amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Fase 3; Aceptación

Disponía a pararse cuando sintió que algo lo tiraba hacia atrás. La mano de Albert agarraba su chaqueta, impidiéndole que volviera a buscar otra botella.

-No te vallas. Quédate aquí, quieres- la voz del muchacho era apenas audible y su mirada aún seguía apuntando hacia el suelo

-Está bien- pensaba Franz- después de todo, pronto caerá…

De pronto, pudo procesarlo todo. Pudo darse cuenta de que esta era la última vez junto a él. No pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían… ¿qué debía hacer? Tenía tanto guardado pero el tiempo restante no era suficiente y además… además sería inútil. Dentro de poco todo acabaría.

De pronto, aquellos desalentadores pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas del moreno.

-¿Qué sucede?- Franz lo miraba con sorpresa

-Esque… esque pienso que mañana en la mañana estaré arriesgando mi vida y mírame. Ahora no soy más que un patético sujeto que apenas puede ponerse de pie, jajajaja- Albert trató de pararse pero el alcohol en su cuerpo, le impedía tener un buen equilibrio.

-No te esfuerces- decía esto mientras se apresuraba en sostenerlo- tienes que descansar ahora.

-Nah, qué más da. Lo mas seguro es que el Conde acabe conmigo. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre… jugará conmigo y finalmente… el gran golpe- hablaba como si se tratara de algo común de todos los días. Pareciera ser que pensar en todo eso le divirtiera bastante.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Franz, los pensamientos divertidos no existían en ese momento. Era más bien la angustia y la tristeza los que reinaban en él. Tenía miedo, claro que si pero sobre eso, un profundo dolor por saber que no volvería a escuchar su risa, a ver su rostro y sus miradas que tan bien conocía.

-No hables de la muerte tan a la ligera- dijo al fin.

-Eh? Por qué tan serio amigo mío. Es mejor reír que llorar (y que por lo demás ya lo hice bastante). Vamos, trae ese vino y brindemos por nosotros! Por ti y por tu patético amigo que mañana será aniquilado.

Pero lo que le llegó no fue vino sino un golpe en la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

Fase 4; La desesperación

-¡No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez en mi presencia!

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

Franz le agarró el cuello de la camisa, quedando sus caras de frente.

-Escúchame muy bien. Tú vida es muy importante, no puedes darte el lujo de hablar así antes de tiempo…

-Por qué te alteras tanto… sólo fue un comentario- Albert lo miraba sorprendido y confundido a su vez.

-Prométeme una cosa… pase lo que pase, tú seguirás adelante. No importa lo mal que estés, no importa si todos te dan la espalda o se ponen en tu contra pero no debes darte por vencido. Lucha por ti y tu felicidad, entiendes?- mas que una orden, su voz sonaba suplicante y eso su amigo, pudo notarlo.

-Pero qué estás diciendo Franz. Cálmate, no te pongas así.

-Sólo… sólo hazlo- ahora era él quien agachaba su cabeza. Sentía sus ojos húmedos y no quería que Albert lo viera así. Se separó de él rápidamente.

El moreno no entendía aquella reacción. De hecho, ésta había sido de las pocas veces que lo veía así, cosa que le pareció un tanto extraño ya que generalmente era él mismo quien sufría esos ataques nerviosos.

Franz se dirigía hacía su silla para alejarse un poco de él cuando, para su sorpresa, su mano es tomada, logrando detenerlo.

-No te enojes. He tenido ya suficiente en tan poco tiempo y verte así ahora no lo soportaría- el muchacho se aferraba a su amigo como si éste estuviera por irse lejos- soy un egoísta, lo sé. Siempre hablo sin pensar en los sentimientos de los otros y tú siempre eres uno de los mayores perjudicados pero yo… no quiero ver sufrir a los que quiero por mi culpa. Lo siento.

-Descuida- dijo con una voz seca y carente de sentimiento.

-Oye- suspiró resignado- no es necesario que tengas que acompañarme. Puedes irte si quieres. Después de todo, este es un asunto que yo mismo debo resolver.

Sin pensarlo, Franz volteó y todo lo que tenía guardado, todo lo que sentía y quería decirle, lo transmitió a través de un fuerte beso. Era la primera vez en su vida que besaba con sentimiento y no por mero placer o compromiso. Pero bastaron unos instantes para que la razón le susurrara que debía detenerse, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que era su amigo y que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Se separó lentamente, con dificultad.

Le siguió un silencio profundo que reinó en todo el lugar. Ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía… Albert lo miraba pero sus ojos no parecían denotar rechazo ni enfado.

El rubio, por su parte, no sabía que hacer o decir ante aquella situación. ¡Qué estaría pensando Albert ahora? ¿Lo odiaría?

No podía culparlo.

-Yo... yo no quise. Discúlpame- fueron aquellas palabras de arrepentimiento las que rompieron el hielo. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, no fue desprecio sino más bien una sonrisa la que obtuvo a cambio.


	5. Chapter 5

Fase 5; Revelación

-Sabes…- sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse- talvez pienses que soy patético pero…-se detuvo un momento, dudando de lo que iba a decir- siempre me pregunté como sería besarte. Quiero decir, qué se sentiría. Nosé porque, pero esa idea nunca me la he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora… es extraño. Fue… diferente…

-Si, entiendo, no te lo esperabas y es normal. Será mejor que olvides esto… no fue nada…. Sólo fue un impulso estúpido, debe ser el alcohol, ya sabes… no se volverá a repetir- aquello último lo dijo con el alma destrozada porque sabía que así sería.

-¿Estúpido?… entiendo

-No, yo… no quise decir eso- sus nervios crecían. ¿Cómo podría decirle que se arrepentía? Pero tampoco podía delatarse… no de esa manera.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, no alcanzó a terminar las ideas cuando recibe un beso de Albert. Éste, a diferencia del suyo, era más tierno, más suave y tímido.

-Ahora…-dijo cuando se detuvo- ¿ha estado mejor?- su cara expresaba duda pero también algo mas…. ¿deseo quizá? Franz no estaba seguro pero sabía que en esos momentos, el autocontrol se le estaba yendo de las manos, teniendo como único pensamiento en su mente el poder tenerlo por entero.

-Y eso qué importa ahora- sonrió finalmente.

Sin pensarlo, el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente para estar seguro de que no escaparía, de que al menos en ese instante era suyo. Y del abrazo se pasó luego a otro beso, ahora mas apasionado, en donde los dos eran partícipes apasionados.

Pronto a eso se le agregaría unas manos ansiosas de recorrer la piel que se ocultaba bajo la camisa. Ambos iban cada vez a un ritmo mas acelerado, mas impaciente pero Franz cayó en la cuenta de que, de seguir así, terminaría perdiendo el control de sí mismo por completo y no quería hacer algo que para el otro chico, resultara desagradable ni tampoco abusar de su condición ebria. Con esfuerzo, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y mirar a Albert, quien también aprovechaba ese lapso de tiempo para respirar.

-No podemos- dijo alfin- si continuamos de esta manera…

Pero unos dedos cortaron la frase.

-Está bien. No te detengas…-se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Yo también lo deseo.

Aquellas palabras no se las esperaba para nada. ¿Realmente se trataba del Albert que conocía? ¿Del inocente y buen Albert? Ni siquiera en la Luna, donde también había bebido, se mostró tan "prendido" como ahora.

Pero ¡qué demonios! Basta de las consideraciones, basta de los impedimentos. Durante toda su vida había vivido en un mundo de limitaciones y aunque intentaba salir un poco de aquel esquema hipócrita de la nobleza, siempre era igual. Él lo sabía, sabía que no sólo era por Albert sino también por el mundo que le rodeaba, que era así, un Franz que debía guardar sus pensamientos, palabras y sentimientos para seguir la corriente, como todos los demás.

Pero ahora… ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, que era un buen momento, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto. ¿Se trataba talvez de un código para con él mismo? ¿De una promesa que juró nunca romper?

Si, desde hacía algunos años, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, se dijo a sí mismo que nunca lo tocaría, que lo dejaría libre para que encontrara su propio camino y si con eso significaba sacrificar sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Él quería ver a la persona que amaba feliz y con eso le era suficiente.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Sabía que el tiempo se le había acabado, sabía que esta iba a ser su única oportunidad. Y si Albert así lo deseaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Fue entonces cuando las dudas se disiparon y Franz prosiguió con el cuello, besando suavemente en un principio, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa para así pasar al pecho, donde la intensidad aumentaba.

Pronto terminarían en el suelo, teniendo como guía el instinto y el ferviente deseo de conocer más al otro. Cada parte de su ser, como si la única prueba de su existencia debía ser registrada en la memoria a través de los 5 sentidos. Y, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, Albert era mas bueno de lo que esperaba. Su timidez había desaparecido al poco rato después, mostrando su faceta más salvaje.

Si, aquello era sin duda el cielo… y todo se lo debía a unas cuantas copas.

Ya mas tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos, abrazados sentados contra la pared y callados. La luna que se reflejaba en la ventana, parecía haberlos hipnotizado con su brillo eterno. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Franz, cómo si hubiera recordado algo, preguntó;

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, descuida- dicho esto, se escuchó su primer bostezo.

Aquella fue una señal que alarmó inmediatamente a Franz, haciendo que inconscientemente, se aferrara mas a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?- los grandes ojos azules del moreno lo observaban con atención.

-Nada… ¿qué podría pasarme?- hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle

-¿Sabes una cosa? Siento que esto debió haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Además, ya me va quedando poco para...

-Pero qué dices. Tú debes estar con Eugenie. Es ella a quién quieres y con quien debes estar y ya verás que en ese duelo nada malo sucederá- lo interrumpió su amigo.

-¿Y tú por qué estas tan convencido de eso? Bien sabemos los dos que yo podría morir.

-Ya, no digas tonterías y duérmete- la mano que tenía en su cabeza hizo presión para que ésta se recostara sobre su pecho.

El chico obedeció ante ese gesto y Franz sentía como su respiración iba calmándose cada vez más. Mas lenta y relajada, un claro signo de que en un par de minutos, se encontraría dormido.

-Digas lo que digas- volvió a bostezar, ahora mas prolongadamente- yo te quiero.

-¡Cállate! No digas esas cosas… no ahora que queda tan poco- pensaba desesperado- tú no me quieres… no de la misma manera que yo a ti. Siempre he estado solo en esto y tú…. ¡Tú estás borracho, maldición!

Y no lo sabría nunca ya que el muchacho finalmente había cerrado los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Albert, te amo como no tienes idea pero nunca lo supiste…


End file.
